


Telling

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Gen, John can be a brat too, References to Macbeth, i didn't want to give up the phrase for the sake of propriety, it fulfilled the prompt in my head okay don't blame me, mostly the witches, the only swear is in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: "Sherlock," Mycroft says grandly. He nods at John magnanimously. "Doctor Watson.""John," John corrects, just to be a little shit.Sherlock's lips twitch. John remembers belatedly that he enjoys it far too much when John decides to worm his way deliberately under Mycroft's skin.///It's the aftermath of a case, they're sitting in a café somewhere drinking very good tea, and then Mycroft shows up.John is feeling a little. . .childish.





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "witch/anger"
> 
> I. . . didn't stick to the script as much as I wanted to. And simultaneously, I absolutely did. Must be. . . MAGIC.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes," John whispers.

Sherlock gives him an odd look for a fraction of a second - so fast that John had missed them, in the beginning - before he realises and nearly chokes on his tea.

"Oh," he says, torn between the sort of fond despair of someone who's just heard something they shouldn't find nearly so amusing as they do and the kind of exasperated irritation of someone who's about to see someone they don't want to see but can't avoid.

"Sherlock," Mycroft says grandly. He nods at John magnanimously. "Doctor Watson."

"John," John corrects, just to be a little shit.

Sherlock's lips twitch. John remembers belatedly that he enjoys it far too much when John decides to worm his way deliberately under Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft eyes him and then sighs infinitesimally. He sits next to Sherlock, who miraculously has a spontaneous character change right then and there in the middle of a nondescript café in the middle of London and smiles widely at him.

Even in the face of what he must find to be (at the very least somewhat) unnerving, Mycroft doesn't appear to be anything other than mildly polite. He doesn't prop his umbrella against the table, though, which is telling enough.

He spots John noticing and follows through on habit, though if you ask the way his left finger rearranges itself ever-so-slightly on the table he's not happy about the predictability. Sherlock's smile edges into something a little more genuine.

"I presume the case has gone well?" Mycroft sighs.

John beams at him from across the table. "Let's just say I'm in a generous mood. Cake?"

"No, that's quite alright -"

John signals the waitress. Mycroft sighs again.

Sherlock's foot taps out silent laughter against his calf.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm inordinately proud of the title, mostly since it references many things at once - Mycroft's tells, the witchcraft _of_ telling, "telling" as in kids grassing on their mates (being a reference to John's childishness). . .
> 
> It's not as great as I'm making it out to be, really, but I CAN STILL BE PROUD OF IT SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHH


End file.
